Taking the Risk
by Ferb O. Oche
Summary: He repeatedly told himself that he's fine with the way things are.Happy.Content.But why does he have that small glistening hope that maybe, just maybe, he should take the risk and ask out her long-time assistant-turned-friend? Oh wait. He rejected her years ago. Good going Oliver. Inspired by the song "Hanging by a Moment" by Lifehouse and numerous NaruMai Fanfics.
1. Chapter 1

****Taking the Risk: Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Ghost Hunt.**

* * *

No. I will not.

_Why?_

WHY? Because it's irrational, stupid, moronic, idiotic, irrational (did I say that already?) and.. And.. Most of all, I bloody well know that I am too late. YEARS too late to be exact.

_Hmm?_

Stop messing with me. My decision is final. Plus, I am content with what we have at the moment.

_Then why does your heart feel otherwise? Deep down we both know you wanted to take the risk._

Stop.

_The regret of not taking the chance is eating you up._

STOP.

_The thought that maybe her emotions had not changed after all these years-_

I said STOP it!

_Maybe she's waiting for you._

NO! Impossible.

_Then why Oliver? Why do you hang on to that sliver of hope that maybe she still loves you?_

I.. I don't know.

_You are just afraid._

I know.

_Afraid of losing the strong friendship the both of you managed to build all these years._

That's why I will not do it.

_Afraid that she only looks at you as her friend. Her boss. NOTHING more._

What's wrong with that?

_Yasuhara may even have a chance with her._

That's stupid.

_No it's not. Oliver, my dear friend, you've been demoted._

D-demoted!? What the bloody he—

_You are no longer on her "I want to date (possibly Marry) list" anymore._

You are crazy!

_So are you._

No I'm not!

_Idiotically stupid that you finally realize you love her all these years._

I do NOT love her.

_Like her like her._

NO.

_Fond of her._

Stop it_._

_Smitten with her._

For the last time I do not l—

"Naru?"

The inner battle the young lad was having halted immediately as soon as the melodic sound of her voice reached his ears. Without much body movement, he sneakily looked at his bedside clock to find out that it's half past eight in the morning. Sighing inwardly, he slowly sit up from bed trying to forget the conversation he had with himself earlier.

Trying to be as cool as possible, he turned to face his bedroom door to find his long-time assistant/friend standing there with a surprised expression. Time seemed to stand still while they stared at each other, neither one of them wanting to break the silence. Seeing that she's having a hard time on what to say, especially with the awkward atmosphere that somehow blanketed them, he took this opportunity to start his early morning teasing-ritual.

"So early in the morning and I have to wake up to your stupid-looking face." , adding a disappointing sigh to make it seem that he meant it. He never does get tired of riling her up. The day wouldn't be complete without their playful banter in play. Sometimes he thinks it's their way of flirting.

The young woman blinked twice before scrunching up her face in pure rage. Her cheeks in a beautiful shade of pinkish red that spreads to her ears and neck (what seen of it under her white scarf). The tips of her strawberry-scented short brown hair resting lightly on her shoulders that gently sways with her every movement. Her small luscious red tinted lips parting and turning into an attractive grimace.

"Well, OLIVER, I could say the same. I am not the one that still has left-over drool and dried rheum on my face! You better go wash it so at least I could admire your handsome face again.", she stated loudly while putting her hands on her shapely hips.

His eyes discreetly traveled her body, taking it all in. The puffy-ness of her face after her rant and how cute it looked making him wonder what it feels like cupping it in his hands. Will it be warm due to the spreading blush? Tearing his eyes away and grazing it on her heaving chest, he desperately tried to push back the blush that's attempting to rise on his cheeks. He may not show it, but he did notice how her bosom grew from their small mounds to it's perfectly B (or is it C) cups. What can he do? He was after all a healthy young man with an equally healthy-still growing young woman for an assistant. Trying not to think of how soft it would feel like in his hands, he tried to avert his gaze instead it fell on her long legs. Even though she's wearing light black cottony stockings under her knee-length checkered skirt, he could still imagine the smoothness of them. He wanted to wrap her silky legs to his waist and –

_What in blazes am I thinking!?_

Jolting out of his reverie, he locked eyes once again on the woman standing on his doorway.

_Though I would love it if she was standing or rather bending in front of m— NO! I got to stop thinking lewd stuff about her! Blasted hormones acting up on worst of times_.

Composing himself once more, he smirked at remembering her earlier outburst.

"Hm.. At least I know you think I am still attractive. Thank you for the concern for my face."

"Well, yeah. I mean, it's the only asset of yours that I do not mind not bludgeoning into a pulp.", she strode next to his bed so that they are now less than a meter apart. Slightly crouching down so they are now on eye level, she slowly reached and placed her smooth hand on his cheek.

"Are you sure you are alright, Naru?"

"Yes. Why do you ask?", making his voice as normally stoic and bored as possible. Trying but failing to ignore the warmth seeping out of her small fragile hands.

"You look like you are burning up. Well, you do feel warmer than usual.", a look of worry crossed her face with a slight pout of her cute lips. "Have you been staying up late again?"

The pounding of his heart almost droned out her question. He almost snapped when he caught a whiff of her lily-scented perfume but managed to take control and with willpower he quickly turned his head away from her. Away from her loving hands.

"I did just wake up. And no, I didn't stay up too late last night.", shuffling a bit in bed and covering a 'little' problem of his with his velvet duvet. It even made matters worse since her presence just added a humongous chunk of unintended arousal.

Catching up on what he meant, Mai stifled a giggle and rose on her feet. A blush evidently present on her glowing face.

"In that case, I'll be in your living room."

Walking towards his door she stopped and turned her body a little.

"Take your time Naru. I know you'll be under that cold shower for a long time.", topping it off with a sly wink, she departed to the confines of her boss' living room.

* * *

My first ever fanfiction after being a member of for 6 years! Whoah.

I wrote this on a whim so I do not know if I'll be able to update it frequently. However I do have the ending planned out.

Reviews are very much appreciated!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Taking the Risk

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ghost Hunt.**

* * *

"I can help you with that."

The hint of playfulness she always seemed to lace her every word was replaced by a spine-tingling borderline-seductive tone that left him breathless. He never knew she's capable of speaking in that manner. And to HIM of all people.

Opening his mouth, he managed to retort weakly looking at her directly, which he soon regret for her ever curious eyes glinted with lusty amusement drowning him in waves of powerful sinful submission.

"No. I'll handle it on my own."

The young woman would have left him to himself seeing that he openly refused her assistance but she didn't. She would have felt offended if not for the handsomely naked state of her boss. HER BLUSHING NAKED BOSS. Who was about to have his ARCTIC COLD shower. Oh hell yeah, she WILL NOT MISS this for the world.

"Oho~ that blush your body is sporting makes me think otherwise."

"It's because …"

"Because?"

He didn't even have a chance to reply for she swiftly went under the shower with him while grabbing his hands and yanking them away for her to see his other PROUD head.

"I can say I'm not disappointed. You really have a BIG head."

Lowering herself to his previously hidden body part, he stood shock at the thought of what his assistant was about to perform. He couldn't breathe. He couldn't even shake her away. He just stood there not knowing what to do. Should he stop her? Or should he let her, seeing that she wanted to—

"NARU!"

Mai's scream of his nickname was not the way he would want it to be. It sounded scared. _Wait._

Looking up from his shower drenched locks, he realized he had already finished his LONG COLD morning wash.

_What the fuc—I cannot believe I thought of that! Do I seriously need to get laid!? It was that bad that I unconsciously daydreamed of Mai giving me head!?_

Quickly drying himself and donning on his casual clothes, he took a deep breath while slightly slapping his cheeks hoping it will give a boost of confidence to his already swelled personality.

"NARU!? C'mon this is not funny!"

Suddenly realizing that he had not yet answered to her worried pleas, he opened his door and was met with a teary-eyed Mai with a raised hand who obviously looked like she was going to pound on the wooden barrier mercilessly.

Stowing away his heated fantasy to the back of his mind, he arched a brow at her questioningly.

"Wanted to take a peek at me while in the bath, Mai?"

"As if! I was worried since you've been there for almost an hour!"

He would have kissed her senseless by now, his earlier musings returning twofold, but he managed to stop himself. He doesn't want to make a stupid mistake and end up losing her. Just the thought of it clenched his heart in a painfully saddening way.

"Really?"

Mai looked at him carefully. Her face showing a multitude of expressions then settled on a more caring look.

"You are really sick Naru. First, you woke up late on a work day. Secondly, you took an hour long shower. SHOWER, Naru. You never do that. Then, knowing you wasted a good sixty minutes you didn't even bother to put on your usual working clothes. I haven't even heard you whine about work yet. Seriously, Naru. What's eating you?"

_You._

How he really want to say it. But he knows he shouldn't.

Seeing that Mai is going to do another of her annoying rant, and it is really pissing him off, he decided to tease her a bit.

"I'll kiss you if you don't shut up."

_What the hell!? That was not what I was supposed to say! Oh shit. The look on her face. Oh my lord, she's adorable._

Mai in her blushing glory opened and closed her mouth many times unsure of what to do due to Naru's early statement. Thoughts crashed and buried emotions resurfaced making her unable to think clearly. Naru's words resonating in her already clouded mind.

Naru, on the other hand, looked perplexed at the flurry of emotions that clearly adorned his friend's face. How he loved the effect his teasing does.

"Ha! I know you won't do it. Kiss me, I mean."

His eyes widened at her for the sudden smug certainty of her sentence.

"What makes you say that?"

He's really curious now. Wanting and not wanting to know her answer. Maybe she doesn't have any romantic affection towards him anymore.

"Because you do not like me."

How he wanted to prove her wrong. He's almost at his limit of controlling and reminding himself of NOT DOING ANYTHING UTTERLY STUPID.

They stared each other down. The awkwardness seeping through his apartment and down the complex floor's hallway. They stood still not averting their eyes on anything but themselves. Neither of them wanting to break the moment.

_How in wicked hell did this day turned to this!? How did we end up in this situation at all!?_

They stood there for a good 5 minutes. Then Naru cautiously closed the distance between them and captured her lips in a sweet kiss.

_Screw this._

He expected her to slap him away, punch him, castrate him but she didn't do any of those instead she deepened the kiss and moaned invitingly in his mouth making him pin her to the opposite wall of his apartment hallway.

_I cannot believe this. I am really kissing her._

Mai then halted the almost growing passionate kiss earning her a frustrated glare from her boss.

"What?"

He almost snapped at her for stopping if not for the words that graciously left her swollen luscious lips.

"This is wrong."

* * *

Thanks for all the reviews, favorites and follows!

And to all those asking, YES. There will be a steamy sexy time. Look out for it!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Taking the Risk

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ghost Hunt.**

* * *

A million thoughts ran through Naru's mind as Mai led them to the living room, all the while holding his hand.

_Wrong!? Then why is she holding my hand? GASP! Oh my god, she's going to leave me. I know this situation well like the back of my hand. Since this is how I end things on my past short-lived dates. Being nice and gentle before dropping the bomb of "You're nice BUT.." Why didn't I foresee this!? I knew it! I knew I shouldn't have kissed her. It was stupid of me to act on my emotions. I will never listen to them again! Our long-standing platonic-most-of-the-time-flirty-friendship has finally come to an end just because I kissed her. I mean, would you like it if your friends suddenly kissed you? I know I don't, specially if it's not Mai. Argh! Stupid moronic thoughts. Wait. I used stupid twice. Shit. I'm being redundant. Can't I think of words other than stupid to express my illogical actions!? Oh my god. Oh my god. Oh my god. Should I apologize? Say, "Ha! Fooled you!" No. That's so insensitive of me. God damn it! This is torture! Mai, please say something! You are really killing me here! What if—_

His ramblings stopped when Mai cleared her throat and gestured him to sit on the sofa. He complied stiffly, making his uneasiness apparent in broad daylight even though half of the room is basked in dim lighting.

He could feel her eyes on him. Slowly, and nervously, he directed his eyes on her face while landing on her bright brown ones and making a firm connection. He inwardly gulped. The beating of his heart in tune to his indistinct quivering. A big lump of regret is starting to manifest in his chest. Thinking back, maybe a joke is needed in this awkward state. The thought suddenly drizzled to nothingness when he saw the seriousness that clearly adorned his friend's face.

And when Mai is serious, she's hell-bent on expressing it openly.

He watched anxiously as Mai attentively scoured his face for any sign of, well, he really doesn't know. Love? Honesty? Sincerity? _Lust?_ Just what is she thinking?

"Naru."

"Yes?"

She smiled lovingly at him which left him flabbergasted and blushing. Not just any normal blush but blushingly red, like Mai when he teases her. He uncharacteristically placed a hand over his burning cheeks to somehow cover his profound embarrassment.

"Oh. My. Gosh. Naru.. You—But—I mean-"

He would have laughed at Mai for her gawking face if not for the fact that it was him she was gawking at. Her face is a combination of unbelieving-widened eyes, discontent-scrunched up eyebrows and skeptical-gaping mouth. All in all, she cannot believe what's happening.

"Since when?"

"When I want to mince into oblivion the guy you went out with a few years ago then dumping you because of shallow reasons."

She stared at him for a while before blurting out.

"I.. I thought it was because you felt sorry for me. Come to think of it, you were pretty darned angry. So that's why you're so frustrated when I told you why."

"No."

"What?"

"I was not angry."

Mai looked at him confused. Her face has the what-the-hell-do-you-mean look.

"I was furious."

"Oh."

"Enraged actually."

"Okay."

Mai couldn't help but giggle at Naru's honesty. She felt happy. Like this was a dream come true. A blush grazed her features and it didn't go unnotice by the young man next to her.

"You really are beautiful."

Their eyes clashed again, hinting at something they both know. Something they both want, for a really long time. The next thing they knew, they were ravishing each other's lips feverishly not letting go of the moment.

They knew each other's love/sex life. If you can call it that. Naru and Mai are not innocent to kissing, holding hands, the typical couple demeanors although both of them have confided to each other to the point of admitting not having been done it before. Close to doing it but didn't. Saying that something was missing.

Naru's mind is clearly not functioning at its best. All he can think of is Mai. Her skillful tongue and sweet lips had him begging for more. She had got to be the best kisser out of all the past girls he had dated. And somehow he wanted her to be the only one. Hoping that she will be the last girl he will ever kiss. He then had the sudden urge to look at her. See her. So he abruptly stopped resulting a small groan of protest from the brown-haired-hopefully-soon-to-be-his young woman. He didn't even realize he had her pinned to his spacious loveseat couch. Further assessing their current position, he noticed how suggestive they were. He was in between her legs; her checkered skirt sprawled on her mid thigh giving him a glimpse of her colored undergarments under her thin stockings. Her white scarf almost falling off the side of the couch and their hands intertwined and pinned above her head. She was sporting a long-sleeve shirt with a deep v-neck cut. _So that's why she's wearing a scarf. _His eyes greedily took in her ever present delectable cleavage. He would have liked to resume their earlier antics but her words earlier resonated in his head.

_Why now of all times do I have the feeling of wanting to know the meaning behind those words?_

"Naru?"

He looked at her and contemplated of voicing out his thoughts. He would either thank or kill himself later on. The need to know is significantly eating him up.

"You said earlier, in the hallway, when I first kissed you that this is wrong. I want to know why."

Mai's eyes widened for a moment as if his words slapped her a hundred times when something like realization dawned on her. Naru was now regretting his actions. Couldn't he just enjoy the moment he have with her? No. He just had to ruin it.

"Someone asked me out."

His grip on her tightened, not realizing he had narrowed his eyes and his facial features turned grim. His heart ached painfully at the thought that he had lost his chance with her. His emotions were radiating off of him visibly that made Mai tumble on her next words in haste to calm the _raging _man on top of her.

"B-but I didn't say yes yet. I told him I'll think about it and to not get his hopes up."

That seemed to calm him a little. But she knows he would not stop interrogating her just yet.

"That's not all, is it?"

Should she tell him? But then she knows that it's a waste of time. She'll just be contradicting herself.

Naru saw the hesitation present in Mai's face and is deliberating if he should push more. Although he does want to push his hips into her to—Fuck! Take your mind out of the gutter Noll!

"I.. I decided I want to tell you that.."

"That?"

His anxiety is making him nervous. He doesn't know if he wanted to hear her or not. Guess it's too late to back out now.

"I'll be giving up on you. To take my dating a serious matter of moving on from you. Yes, I liked all of the men I have dated but at the same time I loved you still. Even though we were both in a relationship at that time I can't help but think of you. I really really wanted to ask you out, confess to you again hoping that somehow you grew to like me just a tiny bit."

By then, tears had fallen and are still falling down her face. She wanted to cover her face but couldn't remembering Naru still had them in his grasp.

"I was so happy we grew closer day by day. Our pure business relationship turned into a very special friendship I will forever treasure. And the thought of risking that just for my personal selfish reasons is making me sick. I don't want to lose you, Naru. I've.. We've come a long way and I don't want to lose it."

He couldn't believe it. Here he was thinking he was the only one hurting and never taken into account that Mai may also have been thinking the same things. How narrow-minded could he get? All those times when he started dating other girls, the way she forcefully smiled at them, making friends with them, giving them love advice, making him feel better after a break-up(even though there was no need since most of those girls were just after his looks and goods). How insensitive he was for not noticing her. She had been a true friend. He knew he should have claimed her his after her awful experience with the guy he wanted to mutilate. Maybe now's the right time to do the thing he had been wanting to.

"Hey Naru.."

"Mai, I .."

Both of them stared at each other, feeling a bit uncomfortable. He then eased himself on the other side of the sofa bringing her to a sitting position as well.

"You go first Mai."

"Okay."

She took a deep breath and looked directly at him. Her unknown resolve not wavering a bit making Naru increasingly worried for what she was about to say.

"I want to know if you are willing to ride the tides with me."

* * *

**Thank you for all those who reviewed, favorite and followed.**

**I'm happy some of you find my story worth reading.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Taking the Risk

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ghost Hunt**

**WARNING: Contains a dash of lime.**

* * *

_Is she asking me what I think she's asking?_

The not-so-young [anymore] boss of SPR Japan is currently having trouble comprehending what his precious friend just said a few moments ago. The ticking of the clock hanging carelessly on his apartment's worn out walls is the only sound registering in not only his struggling mind but also all throughout the dimly lit living room. He's terrified of making a sound thinking that an unintended grunt will seemingly send off some kind of mixed message towards the brown-haired assistant-disguising vixen. Not only that, he cannot believe she beat him to the punch of asking her out first. He was stumped. Happy but speechless.

Mai's intense gaze on him never wavered. She's waiting for his reply. Hoping upon all hopes that this time around she will not be picking up the unfixable shattered pieces of her already damaged heart alone. Again. She started feeling the watery substance invading her courage-faltering eyes along with the sudden dither of her newfound bravery with each breath-hitching passing of a second.

Naru opened his mouth to say the ever hoped-for-after-all-of-these-years 'YES' when the heavy silence was broken by the shrill wail of a mobile phone. Both of them jerked at the loud sound and frantically searched to shut [kill] off the darn thing.

Recognizing the melody still being played, Mai emptied her skirt pockets to retrieve the annoyingly blaring metal contraption. Seizing the current object of hatred, for now, she blinked rapidly at the name and number currently displayed on the screen.

"You should take that. It might be important."

She looked up at Naru's face and was not surprised to see a look of irritation marring it. He was and still upset for being cut off at a really important time for both of them, by a phone nonetheless and by someone, who he hoped, is not a waste of their time.

"I'll make this quick."

_You better._

Not even bothering to stand and seek privacy, Mai answered the call with a masked jovial tone trying her best to not let her temper reek to the phone's microphone.

The action alone brought a smile to Naru's lips, happy that she felt comfortable enough to take a personal call with him still there. Years ago, she wouldn't even do that.

"Hello?"

"-"

"Yes, this is she."

"-"

"WHAT!? Wait. Hold on."

Phone still glued to her ear, she speedily marched out of Naru's living room and towards the Main door. Naru, his curiosity besting him, followed wordlessly after the said brunette. He almost wince at how she slammed his door open, wishing the hinges would not fall off at an inopportune time.

Taking his attention back to the woman standing with her back in front of him, he noticed that she's no longer talking on her phone rather conversing with someone at the building hallway. Or more accurately, someone at her own apartment door which is conveniently next to his.

"Mai-san?"

He inwardly cringed at the familiarity this certain person is having toward his friend. To makes matters worse, the voice sounded distinctly male.

"Umm, I must have gotten your door wrong."

He can already picture his 'oops-I'm-wrong' look and oh how he wanted to slam the door to his fac—_Wait a minute. _They know each other!? And why is Mai handing out her address to someo—_Oh no. Don't tell me he's that guy she said that had asked her out!? Is he the one she's on the phone with!?_

"No. That is my apartment door."

He noticed Mai's head nod to someone other than the one in front of her.

_Oh. The bastard's not alone. If that is another male I'm gonna—_

His thoughts were interrupted by another question, although the voice sounded quite feminine.

"Then why-?"

"This is my friend's apartment. I was over here when you called."

"O-ohh. Alright."

Naru, not liking the situation at all decided to butt in the conversation. Mai sensing him suddenly whirled around to face him with a stern 'we'll-talk-later' look and quickly closed his door leaving him quite upset and disgruntled.

_W-what the hell!? Did she just-!?_

He clumsily reached for the knob finding it wouldn't budge figuring Mai still had it in her grasp on the other side. How she'd even manage to do that, he has no clue. So he did what he only thinks he could do; put his ear against the door hoping to at least understand what they were saying.

_Oh god, I feel like a kid eavesdropping on what my parents got me for Christmas._

He heard a couple of muffled sounds that are way too difficult to even understand.

_What in bloody hell are they talking about!? _

After less than 10 minutes and hearing the turn of the doorknob, he uncharacteristically ran towards the living room for the sudden fear of getting caught. Eavesdropping nonetheless. Also, he didn't want to face the wrath of a certain calm-looking [deceiving] lass.

He found himself trying to steady the erratic beating of his heart while making his face as composed as possible. He acknowledged his friend's presence when she got in the living room with papers on her hands which she gently laid down on his coffee table. Flopping herself next to him -and quite near him too- she let out an exhausted sigh.

"Mai, are you alright?"

She [seductively] eyed him for a long minute before a pout is present on her lips. He inwardly gulped at the possibility of her distressing aura. Feeling guilty for even eavesdropping, even though he didn't understand a single thing, he was ready to apologize to her thinking it was what made her angry.

"I'm sorry."

The words tumbled out of not his mouth but rather from the woman next to him.

"W-what?"

"I owe you an apology and an explanation. I'm sorry I closed YOUR door in your face. I.. I don't want her to see you."

"Who?"

"A colleague of mine at the University. She's also working as a part-time lecturer on some of the seminars being held there. She's kinda looking for a new boy toy and.. umm.. Aaaahhhh! This is so fucking embarrassing!"

Mai exasperatedly covered her reddening face while swishing it from left to right hoping to will the humiliating emotion away.

Naru could only look at her because: One, it was one of the rare times he heard her curse and Two, he felt embarrassingly happy at the thought of her not sharing someone [him] she thinks is hers. He couldn't help but smile at the pleasant thought.

"Mai."

"I'm sorry Naru! I just don't want her to see you! She WILL definitely go after you-"

"Mai."

"And she will bait you with her whorish ways and-"

"Mai, I.."

"Put on tons of heavy ugly make-up and act so- "

"MAI!"

His voice seemed to boom around his almost spacious living room halting Mai in her endless ramblings. His heart ached at the look of guilt and shame present on her face. He then gently cupped her face in his hard calloused hands, both thumbs skimming over her reddened cheeks.

"You don't have to worry about that."

"Huh?"

Naru let out a small chuckle, evidently amused at her slowness.

"Oh yeah, I forgot I have to talk simple since your after-college-burnt-out-mind can't handle this kind of responses yet."

"W-WHAT!?"

"No need to shout, stupid."

"S-stupid!?"

"Will you stop stuttering? It's getting irritating."

"Why! The nerve-"

She was cut off by a pair of lips on her own. Forgetting her anger she kissed back eagerly, moaning when she felt his tongue lick her bottom lip. She opened her mouth and greeted his tongue with her own instead, not letting him in just yet.

Liking the way she's trying to gain control of the kiss, Naru let her explore his mouth while gently laying her down on the soft sofa. Mai positioned herself underneath him where he hovered above her. He leaned his elbows on either side of her and placed himself in between her legs. He thinks he had found his new favorite place. He then left the sanctuary of her lips – with their combined saliva trailing down each other's lips - and started kissing her cheeks.

"Taniyama Mai."

He was quite shocked at the huskiness of his voice knowing how lustful he may have sound. He smirked at how she minutely shivered at his words.

"If that kiss is not enough answer to your question, then I'll gladly go all the way."

He continued to kiss along her jaw line and momentarily stopped when he reached her cute sensitive ears then blew his hot bated breath in it earning him a shiver, a moan and surprisingly a body arch. The graze of her chest to his, accompanied by the previously mentioned results drove him to the edge of pleasure making him push his raging hard-on on her warm-still-clothed center. Both of them releasing their lust-coated moans.

"Aaahhh~ Oliver.. mmmm~"

"Mmmm~ Mai.."

He kept pounding on her not caring if they're still clad in their clothes. He wanted to stop, knowing that they are moving way too fast and doesn't want their relationship to start with them having sex. But hearing her repeatedly moan out his name makes it difficult for him to stop.

"Ahhh~ Yes.. Ooohh.. Oliver~"

"If you keep doing that Mai, I won't be able to stop myself."

He could hear himself breathing heavily and knows that if they continue he will take her then and there. And maybe atop his dining table, on the kitchen counter, in the bathroom shower and under his warm covers on his king-size bed. Just the thought of all of the possible places to make love to her is drowning him in an exhilarating whirl of lusty need.

"W-wait Oliver. Yeah, you're right. We should stop. We are going way too fast."

Thanking her words, he painstakingly stopped his actions and just lied on top of her careful to not crush her under him. He can hear the rapid beating of their hearts, both of their bodies slowly coming down from the almost-heavenly-high they just had.

"I guess we were just excited from being single for almost a year. That and finally this. I really want you to be mine, Mai."

"Aww.. That's so romantically cheesy Naru~"

She let out a hearty laugh while embracing the man on top of her. She sighed heavily in which Naru noticed. Worried that something is troubling her, he kissed her neck soothingly making her moan again.

"Is something troubling you dear?"

"This feels like a dream come true. I still can't believe you like me back."

"Mai."

She looked at Naru and didn't even realize that he'd started to sit up. He offered her a hand that she gladly took. She let out a small squeak when Naru's hands went to her waist and hoisted her in his lap. He leaned his back on the sofa gently while Mai unintentionally straddled him.

"Umm.. Naru.. I think.."

"Don't worry love, I just want you in my lap. Nothing more."

"O-okay."

She unconsciously tucked a hair under her ears while biting her lips. The action went unnoticed by Naru especially the beet red state of his woman trying to be comfortable on her seat.

"Sometimes I am amazed at how red you get when you blush. Is it because of where you're sitting on?"

"No."

"Then what is it?"

Mai shyly turned her head away from him while mumbling something incoherently.

"I think you better speak up darling."

"I'm just surprised at your sudden use of affectionate pet names. I've never heard you use them on your previous dates before."

"That's because I never really felt something as strong as this when I was with them. To tell you the truth, I only dated them because you started dating. I was still trying to sort out my feelings for you."

Mai scoffed at him. He then gave her a look but then she shook her head.

"What can I say? It took you, what, a douchebag to realize you like me then YEARS to actually act on it?"

"We grew close and like you said I too was not willing to risk our friendship. Every night I always thought of confessing but then… The idea of you not reciprocating my feelings gnaws my heart to shreds. I know I'm not good at this. You know that. Look how many girls didn't even get past first base with me?"

"Mhm~ I know. It's either they got turned off by your egotistic personality or they wanted to get in your pants bypassing the First and Second base Rule."

Not liking the sudden off topic discussion they were having, he tried to stop the brewing idea inside Mai's head.

"Mai, don't you even think of-"

"Oooh! I even remember you slamming down on my door since your 'lusty date' wanted to devour you~ Haha."

Naru frowned at her mocking tone. The memory of that evening still haunts him. It started out when he and Mai went to a bookstore to pick up some new books for the office when they were approached by a seemingly normal-looking young woman. With encouragement from Mai, he decided to take her out on a 'normal' lunchdate followed by a second one the next day. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary until the evening of that same day when he was awoken by someone breathing down his neck and almost squealed like a girl when he saw her on his bed, in the middle of the night, in only her knickers. Feeling like a damsel in distress desperately clutching his bedspread, the not-so-seemingly-normal young sex-hungry woman lunged at him pinning him on his bed whispering deadly threats if he didn't fuck her hard. Thanking his lightning-fast thinking, he managed to quietly get out of his apartment by tricking her or more like smooth talking his way out. That's when he frantically knocked on Mai's door and asked for help. With a few calls to the authorities and flying knives, the problem was solved. They never saw that woman again. Naru never dated anyone for half a year after that.

"Hahahahaha! I told you lunchdates are a No-no. You must have bored her out of her mind! Hahahaha!"

By then a permanent scowl has settled on Naru's face clearly not amused at the guffawing Mai still sitting on him. She managed to clutch on his midnight blue shirt to prevent her from falling off of him.

"Yeah yeah. Funny."

"Haha.. ha ha.. ha~ Wow. I'll never get tired of that."

He waited for Mai to finally ease out of her annoying but cute laughing moment before he decided to speak up.

"I too started to think of taking my dating seriously. Hoping that on each passing day I'll gradually feel less and see you in a more friendly platonic way. But seeing you snuggled comfortingly in another man's arms suffocates me. All those good-for-nothings you've dated, how I wanted to scare them to death."

He then proceeded to place his hands on her hips and looked directly at her.

"Every time you date a new guy, I felt like I've lost my chance. Every time you were happy with him, I felt like I wanted to die. Every time you cry because of him, I felt useless. You don't know how happy I was when we became friends. You don't know how thrilled I was every time we hang out and spend time together even on your busy schedule. You don't know how ecstatic I was knowing you will be with us, even for just a few days, on a case. You don't know how proud I am of you when you graduated from College and even earned a promising position as one of their lecturers. You don't know how much I trust and value you.. You don't know how much I love you."

She cupped his face and gazed lovingly at him.

"Now I do.. Oliver."

Wiping away happy tears from her eyes, she wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a long sweet kiss in which he kissed back intensely. His hands that firmly rested on her hips slowly started to go under her shirt. His fingers lingered on her skin making her hot and ultimately she let out a groan of satisfaction. Hearing no cries of protest, Naru pulled out his right hand and gently groped her breast over her shirt while his other hand, still underneath, traced circular patterns on her back.

Mai pulled back her lips from Naru to let out a much-deserve moan. Naru then took the opportunity to assault her smooth creamy neck with bites and kisses not really caring if he left a mark. He felt Mai's fingers massage his hair lovingly, her quick breaths and his sucking the only noise he could hear.

Going down to her deep v-shape neckline, he kissed and licked the velvety skin peeking out of it, his hand still groping her breast. His face was suddenly buried in her cleavage due to Mai arching her back at the sensation accompanied by her whimpering moans.

"Oh my.. That felt good Oliver.. Aahhh~"

"I'll make you feel even better babe~"

The hand under her clothes went down her skirt and gently grabbed her soft well-rounded rear massaging it tantalizingly while his other hand started to pull up her shirt. He was halfway done when a very loud and stern cough froze them in the spot.

"No wonder both of you never bother to go to the office."

* * *

**Thanks again for the reviews, favorites and follows!**

**Hopefully this is enough as of now. Don't worry guys, things will start getting steamy from here on out.**


End file.
